


Ночь демона

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Возможность обходиться без сна делает ночи демона не менее интересными, чем дни, проведенные рядом с господином.





	Ночь демона

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит между 50-й и 51-й главами манги.

Ночи в Британии, независимо от времени года, таят в себе особую романтику, не имеющую себе равных ни в одной из стран Европы и никогда не встречавшуюся мне в других частях света. Сколько не пытаюсь я время от времени погружаться в бездну моей памяти, стараясь припомнить ночную атмосферу разных стран в сменяющих друг друга эпохах, всё же английские закаты, а также дождливые сумерки и туманные рассветы, всегда лидируют в своей мрачности и надменности; по крайней мере, для меня — демонического существа, с особой тонкостью видящего эстетику этого мира, — подобные картины являются эталоном красоты.  
Очередная желанная ночь уже наступила. Я стою у открытого окна, вслушиваясь в тишину, окутавшую весь дом, и созерцаю замерший в уличной черноте сад. Холодный ветер заставляет танцевать бархатные шторы и время от времени обволакивает мое существо, вынуждая своими ласковыми прикосновениями трепетать кожу от наслаждения. Вдалеке мерцают лесные могильные огни*, напоминая о быстротечности человеческого существования и, как следствие, невероятной ценности человеческой души, успевшей за короткое время вобрать в себя необходимый опыт. Вырастить достойный плод в столь сжатый срок — ни в этом ли заключается мастерство демона, оказывающего свои изысканные услуги вечно неудовлетворенным людям.  
Подобная мысль часто посещает мое сознание, особенно после заката, когда стирается грань между мирами и обостряется восприятие даже у людей, что уж говорить о демонах. Ночью я погружаюсь в родную для меня атмосферу; вдыхая сырой ночной воздух, я становлюсь собой… я ощущаю любое передвижение, происходящее в поместье; слышу каждый скрип; чувствую, где находится тот или иной человек, живущий здесь, и знаю, что каждый из них делает. Мои чувства обостряются до предела и помогают составить точную картину происходящего. Я еще раз глубоко вдыхаю ночной воздух. Всё поместье окутано разнообразными ароматами, в которых лидирует запах господина.  
«Мой молодой господин, Вы уже давно спите. После удачного окончания истории, которую пару дней назад заварил граф Грей, Вы нуждаетесь в хорошем отдыхе. Вы такой хрупкий и нежный… Ваше маленькое тело, изящное, тонкое и безукоризненно сложенное, не знает, что такое физический труд, но психика вынуждена ежедневно переносить травмы (от шрамов которых я временами испытываю удовольствие), поэтому сон — одно из обязательных условий для сохранения Вашего здоровья. Вы нужны мне абсолютно здоровым, милорд».  
Нерадивые слуги этого дома тоже улеглись. Мне удалось побывать во многих знатных домах, и разная по рачительности и нерасторопности прислуга мне попадалась, но таких раззяв и недотеп, какие числятся у нас в штате, я вижу впервые. В поддержании дома в порядке помощи от этой троицы никакой, разве что помогают они, когда не мешают. Но, поскольку я сам их выбирал и делал это для иных целей, то стараюсь закрывать глаза на их, как бы помягче выразиться, придурковатость. Следить за Бардом, Мэйлин и Финни — еще одна моя обязанность, помимо многих, но она так не тяготит меня, как наблюдение за мистером Танакой — четвертым элементом — могущим ненароком сделать что-нибудь лишнее… Также мне приходится краем глаза наблюдать за новым членом в штате слуг — Снейком. Как все уже поняли, за поддержание дома в должном состоянии полностью отвечаю я, поэтому приготовление по ночам к новому дню стало для меня обычным явлением.  
«Так я могу убить лишнее время, появляющееся у меня, и, пока слуги семьи Фантомхайв спят, я продолжаю нашу игру, милорд…»  
Вот список дел на сегодняшнюю ночь:  
1) почистить синий вельветовый парадный костюм господина; завтра нам предстоит визит к лорду Клиффорду, господин должен выглядеть с иголочки. По моим данным на приеме также будут Мидлфорды; леди Френсис строго следит за внешним видом графа, поэтому следует приложить максимум усилий для создания благоприятного впечатления;  
2) отправиться в Лондон и устроить ночную слежку за графом Греем; он должен где-нибудь проколоться; необходимо систематически отслеживать его передвижения, а также передвижения его напарника; от этого харизматического дуэта еще будут проблемы;  
3) будучи в Лондоне, просмотреть новые рекламки всех предстоящих круизов, которые в этом сезоне предлагают судовые компании; проанализировать конструкцию, водоизмещение и безопасность всех судов; сдается мне, мы с господином скоро окажемся на большой воде.  
4) вернуться в поместье затемно и привести в должный вид весь дом: вымыть и вычистить гостевые комнаты, навести порядок в большом зале и в прилегающих к нему гостиных, уделить время уборке в подвале; особое внимание уделить выведению пятен крови на коврах и паркетах; попробовать еще раз удалить масляную краску, которую господин специально вылил на эксклюзивные венецианские батистовые шторы, висящие в курильне… надавать за это господину по мягкому месту;  
5) распаковать и проверить на работоспособность новый огнемет, тайно доставленный контрабандистами из Нового света (проследить, чтобы Бард в этот раз не опробовал оружие на кухне; спрятать запасы мяса в тайную кладовку); также проверить новые винтовки и наличие достаточного количество пуль для них (примечание: проследить за тем, чтобы Мэйлин в краткие сроки научилась обходиться с новым оружием; оборудовать полигон для тренировок; примечание2: обеспечить все стволы глушителями);  
6) ближе к рассвету высадить в оранжерее саженцы белых роз «Niphetos», специально привезенных сегодня срочным экипажем; новый сорт, выведенный Кейнес в этом году, непременно должен укорениться в садах поместья Фантомхайв;  
7) покормить всех моих кошек; погладить всех кошек: все лапки, ушки, животы и спинки…  
Смотрю на часы и понимаю, что приступать нужно сейчас, а иначе не успеть, и так несколько минут ушло на пустые созерцания. Вдруг, сквозь тишину, только что царившую в поместье, до меня доносится Ваш тихий возглас.  
— Ах, вот оно что, мой господин, — шепчу я; улыбка непроизвольно появляется на моем лице, — Вам снова снятся кошмары…  
Приходится поспешить в ту часть дома, где находится спальня хозяина. Честно сказать, меня веселят его видения, скажу даже больше, я очень люблю снова и снова просматривать то, что снится ему каждую ночь; видимо, он тоже любит переживать это еженощно, так как до сих пор не пожелал избавиться от этих кошмаров, отдав мне соответствующий приказ. А я мог бы устроить это избавление, ведь в моих силах проникнуть даже в его сон.  
Захожу в спальню и наблюдаю, как мило он мечется во сне. Мой господин настолько беспомощен, что это даже забавляет. Он ничего не может сделать сам: ни завязать шнурки, ни одеться (конечно, его острый ум генерирует хитрые планы, от которых даже я, имея за спиной тысячелетний опыт в интригах и каверзных историях, иногда — иногда… — прихожу в восхищение, но остальное) — абсолютная зависимость от тех, кто находится рядом. Абсолютная зависимость от меня — какая прелесть… о чем еще может мечтать демон?  
Продолжая наблюдать за тем, как он мечется и зовет меня, я непроизвольно дотрагиваюсь до моей уже успевшей зажить щеки и произношу чуть слышно:  
— Надо отомстить Вам за ту пощечину, мой маленький лорд.  
— Себастьян, ты здесь? Со мной? — лепечет он, медленно просыпаясь; этот ребенок хватается за мой голос, как за последнюю паутинку, за последний шанс, только чтобы избавиться от страшных видений и найти дорогу в реальность.  
— Завтра во время купания я буду мыть Вашу нежную спину новой, особенно жесткой щеткой…  
— Что ты сказал?! — тревожный сон мгновенно улетучивается, и мальчишка уже пилит меня своими красивыми глазами, на одном из которых стоит моя метка.  
— Ничего, милорд, отдыхайте, — я поклонился; свечи, подарившие комнате толику света, от моего движения пришли в волнение, создав на стене узоры, отдаленно напоминающие кошмары только что прервавшегося сна. Я с удовольствием краем глаза подметил это и насладился испугом мальчишки, этой мимолетной человеческой слабостью, быстро перешедшей в наигранную серьезность.  
— Пришел поведать о своих завтрашних планах? — он облокотился на подушку и угрюмо уставился на меня; теперь его поза вызывает у меня умиление и улыбку.  
— Да, мне показалось, что Вас надо морально подготовить к тому, что я намереваюсь сделать завтра.  
— Мог не утруждать себя, — он откинулся на подушки и тяжело вздохнул. После минутного раздумья он продолжил. — Что-то должно случиться. Я чувствую, что вертеп событий пытается засосать меня снова в свой водоворот.  
— И чего же нам ожидать? — я подхожу к секретеру и ставлю на него подсвечник. — Нового письма от королевы?  
— Естественно. Ее поручения с каждым разом становятся изощреннее.  
— Этого и стоило ожидать от главы великого государства, милорд.  
— Да, но иногда мне кажется, что, вовлекая меня в свои расследования, она желает моей смерти.  
— Вот как, милорд? — моя бровь вскидывается вверх (неужели до него дошло). <tab  
— Возможно, в Ваших словах есть доля истины.  
— Не говори глупостей.  
— Хорошо, милорд, — я внимательно наблюдаю за его реакцией на только что сказанные мной слова и понимаю, что он еще не так хорошо разбирается в людях, как хотелось бы.  
— Посиди рядом со мной, пока я не засну, — хозяин закрывает глаза и пытается улечься удобнее. — Хотел бы я уснуть и не видеть снов, хотя бы сегодня.  
— Пожалуй, это можно устроить.  
— Как именно?  
— Отдайте приказ, а остальное предоставьте мне. Мы же уже обсуждали этот вопрос: я могу быть рядом с Вами даже во сне, если на то есть Ваше желание.  
Он снова открывает глаза и смотрит в одну точку, взвешивая мое предложение. Я знаю, что он не хочет, чтобы я был так близко, чтобы я и во сне контролировал и без того находящуюся в моих руках жизнь, но усталость неимоверно тяготит его, и, после непродолжительных колебаний, он сдается.  
— Приказываю, Себастьян, избавь меня от кошмаров!  
Я подсаживаюсь к нему на кровать и внимательно смотрю в наполненную усталостью синеву его красивых глаз. Метка завораживающе сверкает и дарит мне свободу действий в рамках приказа. После того, как я принимаю свой истинный облик, он чуть вздрагивает, но тут же берет себя в руки. В момент слияния наших взглядов, мое сознание проникает в его мысли, и теперь я могу делать с его снами всё, что захочу.  
— Неужели такое тоже возможно? — сквозь пелену вновь настигающего, но уже спокойного, сна спрашивает он. Моя рука ложится на его голову, я несколько раз глажу по черным шелковистым волосам, и он засыпает.  
— Конечно, мой господин. Я же дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв. Кому, как ни мне, уметь избавлять Вас от тягот и страданий.  
Сон забирает маленького лорда в свои объятья, оставляя меня вновь наедине со своими мыслями. Взрастить душу, чтобы после выпотрошить ее, выпить до дна, — вот моя истинная цель и, созерцая ее манящий облик, для меня нет преград в ее достижении. То, что он только что попросил сделать, — пустяк, но было приятно.  
Само собой разумеется, эта израненная душа когда-нибудь станет моим сладким ужином, но, пока продолжается игра, приносящая мне удовольствие, пока она интересна и окрашивает в яркие цвета череду мгновений моей демонической жизни, я продолжаю оставаться дворецким семьи Фантомхайв — самой изворотливой и наглой пешкой в шахматной партии моего господина.

**Author's Note:**

> *могильные огни — души покойников, появляющиеся над своими могилами.


End file.
